


King of Hearts

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru's true love is not Usagi.</p><p>This fic represents what I wish _really_ happened in the R movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Hearts

KING OF HEARTS (A Sailormoon R movie fic)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

This park is beautiful, Mamoru thought as he surveyed his surroundings. Fragrant flowers were in bloom, songbirds warbled in the trees, and the air smelled fresh and clean. It all would have made for a relaxing stroll if not for one thing.

"Ma-a-amo-cha-a-a-an ...."

The worshipful purr was matched by a possessive clutch of his right bicep. His girlfriend Usagi, otherwise known as Sailor Moon, otherwise known as Princess Serenity, otherwise known as the future Neo-Queen Serenity.

Otherwise known as the dead weight on his arm.

He didn't know what cruel jokester had selected him to be her protector, let alone her future husband, but it seemed he was stuck. If they didn't marry, Crystal Tokyo would never be, and neither would their daughter, Chibi Usa. For that beautiful child, who had come from the future and met them, Mamoru had resigned himself to becoming King Endymion. Accepting bubble-brained, weird-haired, clumsy Usagi as his eternal mate was a necessary evil. It would likely also result in his having one arm longer than the other.

She gazed up at him now with hearts in her eyes. "Tell me again, Mamo-chan!" she insisted.

"I love you, Usako," he replied automatically. As long as he told her that five or six hundred times a day she was happy. Maybe he should make a recording of it that she could carry around with her, thus sparing his arm. The tape recorder would put as much genuine feeling into it as he himself felt, which was none.

How could anyone think they were a good match? Thanks to losing his parents early in life, he had grown up quickly. She never would. Due to their age and maturity difference, they couldn't converse on the same level at all. Their interests were at opposite ends of the spectrum, even more so than Usagi could know.

The numbness in his arm gave way to a forceful tug. "Let's look at the fish, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, half-dragging him over to the edge of the park fountain.

He gazed idly down at the shimmering bodies gliding under the surface of the water. They reminded him of a lovely blue-haired girl who had approached him once, offering her love. He had declined, of course, knowing even then that he had no free will in his own destiny. As it turned out, the girl had actually been a pretty boy, an enemy named Fish Eye whom they had been fighting. Given the opportunity to kill him, Fish Eye spared his life instead. Mamoru watched the fountain fish and sighed. If he'd known at the time that the blue-haired  
girl was Fish Eye, refusing would have been much more difficult.

Other such opportunities had come up during his time with Usagi. Despite what she thought, the flirting girls didn't interest him much. Boys were another story. When his own four generals from the past expressed desire for him, turning them down had been painful at best. Kunzite and Zoisite even invited him to be their partner in a threesome, but he'd held firm. Prince Endymion was engaged to Princess Serenity, whether anyone liked it or not.

Including the prince.

"Buy me an ice cream, Mamo-chan?"

"Sure," he replied. She'd probably spill it all over herself. Or him. But what else was new?

"Usagi!" came the urgent voice of her brother, Shingo, as he ran up to them, breathless.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Mom wants you to clean your room now, or none of us are going to the amusement park tonight!" He grabbed her arm. "So come on!"

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said. "I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Fine, Usako. Have a good time." He waved as Shingo dragged her away, taking small satisfaction in seeing his vise-grip on her arm. Once they were out of sight, he took a deep, relaxing breath of fresh air and continued his stroll in peace.

Well, near peace, anyway. He could never totally feel at ease, his life just wasn't made that way. He was too aware that at any moment, Sailor Moon might need the aid and protection of Tuxedo Kamen, and then he'd have to drop whatever he was doing and go to her. Sometimes he felt as if his soul were trapped in a robot's body.

He looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes. It hadn't always been that way. When he was a child, before he remembered his past life and Serenity, he had met someone else. A sweet boy his own age from another planet. His name was Fiore, and they became close friends. When Fiore had to leave, he vowed to return, and years later, he kept that promise. Fiore had grown into an incredibly beautiful young man, and when he took Mamoru's hand in his, it was clear they both wanted the same thing. Unfortunately, by then, there was Usagi. Turning his back on Fiore was the single hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but he'd had no choice.

It wasn't fair, he thought glumly. Didn't he have any right to personal happiness at all? There would be Chibi Usa, but he had to wait years before she would be born. Would his life until then be nothing but catering to Usagi's simpering whims?

He veered off the path and ventured into a more secluded part of the park. Few people ever went there, as the trees and bushes were more dense and there were no benches for resting, but he liked the privacy of it.

Mamoru came around one side of some high bushes and stopped. Not ten feet away with his back to him was Fiore. At first he thought it must be a hallucination brought on by wishful thinking, but the picture remained whole and intact. Tall and slim, wearing a form-fitting dark blue bodysuit with a vine pattern that wrapped around one leg, sky-blue hair that fell down his back past his bottom, and the visible points of pale green ears. It was unmistakably Fiore, beautiful as ever. Mamoru's heart gave a painful wrench, then he remembered that his arm wasn't weighted down. Usagi wasn't there, so there was no reason to avoid Fiore. Quietly, he approached the alien from behind and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Fiore," he said warmly.

The young man turned and his blue-pupiled eyes widened in shock.

"I know," Mamoru said. "You didn't expect to see me again, especially the way things ended before. But I'm glad you're here." He touched Fiore's cheek softly. "I've missed you so much."

"M-Mamoru, I don't understand," Fiore stammered. "What about Usagi?"

"I'm doing my duty regarding Usagi, but I'll never love her." Mamoru sighed, brushing back Fiore's bangs tenderly. "I'm caught in a trap between the past and the future and there's no way out for me. If I could have, I would have left with you when you last returned for me. But my life is not my own." His hand slid over Fiore's chest and down his arm to take his hand, which he lifted to his lips. "My future daughter is why I stay with Usagi. My one joy will be watching her grow up, which is more than her mother will ever do."

Fiore was staring at him. "I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you and Usagi were destined for eternal happiness."

Mamoru shook his head. "We're destined to rule Crystal Tokyo. I suppose she'll be happy, but she's not the life mate I would have chosen for myself." He met Fiore's eyes. "You are."

Before Fiore could answer, Mamoru's lips were on his. Fiore blinked in surprise while Mamoru drew back and smiled at him sadly.

"The only happiness I'll ever know with a love of my heart is now, at this moment." He placed his hand against Fiore's cheek. "Please. Give me a memory to cherish during the coming years of loneliness."

Fiore held his gaze for a long moment, hesitating. Then he tentatively slid one hand up behind Mamoru's head and leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet, sweeter than the nectar of the flower Fiore once gave him that he might save Sailor Moon's life. How unlike the desperate, clinging kisses he endured from Usagi! Fiore's soft, warm lips conveyed tender innocence mingled with desire and curiosity.

The feeling of being close to someone he genuinely loved was overwhelming. Mamoru tried to restrain himself but soon he was tugging at the fabric of Fiore's bodysuit, pushing it off his shoulders. Fiore tilted his head back as Mamoru kissed his throat, sighing in pleasure as he suckled his dark green nipples. Mamoru managed to discard his own clothing piece by piece without fully ceasing his ministrations to Fiore's body, and before long they were  
both stretched out nude on the grass.

"Fiore," Mamoru murmured, his hands gently exploring the alien's pale green skin. Fiore's hands were on his back, gliding lazily up and down, pausing briefly before tentatively trailing over his rear. Mamoru shivered in delight and resumed kissing the other boy's chest. As his tongue traveled down to the stomach, his right hand brushed over Fiore's thigh. He knew Fiore's kind was a unique species, born in pairs from the pods of their Makaiju tree. He and the Sailor Senshi had once fought Ail and An, the only remaining couple from that tree. They'd all become friends before the aliens left, and Mamoru asked them to keep an eye out for Fiore. If his friend couldn't be with him, he at least wanted him to be back with his own kind and with his mother, the tree.

Mamoru nuzzled the sky-blue curls between Fiore's legs, feeling his own member grow hard with want. Fiore's length had yet to react, and yet his soft moans and the way he pressed against Mamoru encouraged him to continue. Mamoru gently spread Fiore's legs and moved upward so that he could rub himself against the other boy. Fiore arched his back, his fingertips digging into the flesh of Mamoru's shoulder blades.

By softly massaging the underside of Fiore's thighs, Mamoru urged him to draw up his knees to be better positioned for entrance. He wanted to do all the right things--bring Fiore to climax first and then lubricate him thoroughly--but he didn't have the luxury of time. They were in a public, albeit secluded place, and anyone could happen by. Worse yet, Sailor Moon might get into trouble and he'd find himself suddenly transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. This was his only chance to join with Fiore and Mamoru wasn't about to miss it. He kissed the alien in silent apology, then drove into him.

Fiore's eyes widened and he let out a cry, which Mamoru quieted with more kisses and soft caresses. He remained still inside Fiore's sheath for several moments, allowing him to get used to the invasion while he comforted the boy by licking his sensitive, pointy ear. Fiore gradually relaxed, returning the kisses and resuming his hands' exploration of Mamoru's body. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Mamoru began to move. Slowly at first, watching Fiore's reaction closely for signs of pain. There were occasional winces, but Fiore simply adjusted his position to make access more comfortable and began moving in rhythm with Mamoru.

When the climax came, Mamoru cried out himself, revelling in the one moment of unadulterated joy he would feel in his life. Fiore kissed him tenderly when he collapsed, exhausted, regaining only enough energy to withdraw from his body. They lay together in wordless peace, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches, until Mamoru reluctantly sat up and began to dress. He gazed down lovingly at Fiore, who smiled at him in return.

"I love you, Fiore. There are a pair of aliens like yourself who are looking for you. I hope you'll find each other so that you won't be alone anymore." He lifted Fiore's hand to his lips. "Thank you for giving me this memory. Now I believe I can make it through the years until my daughter is born with a full heart. Take care, my love."

Mamoru gave Fiore a final kiss, then left.

"Ail?"

The blue-haired alien turned at the arrival of a female pink-haired alien with the same green skin and style of bodysuit. He magicked his own bodysuit back on and got to his feet.

"How long were you there, An?" he asked.

"Long enough," she answered, glancing back through the bushes. "Was that really Mamoru?"

"Yes." Ail ran a hand through his hair, following her gaze. "He thought I was Fiore."

"Well, you would look alike, and Mamoru wasn't expecting us to return to Earth." An cocked her head curiously. "What was he ... doing ... to you?"

"I'm not sure." Ail frowned slightly. "I believe it was the humans' way of expressing love for each other."

"So he loves Fiore?" An said in confusion. "What of Usagi?"

Ail shook his head. "He stays with her because he must, and to await the birth of their daughter. Fiore is the one he really wants, and knows he could never have," he paused. "Until today."

An smiled at him. "So that's why you didn't tell him your true identity."

"He helped bring us to our senses when last we met," Ail said thoughtfully. "Perhaps now he can relax and focus his attention on keeping Usagi happy until their daughter arrives. He has the memory of this day to look back on."

"And we have to go see Fiore," An pointed out. "Our lead paid off, Ail. He is back in Tokyo."

Ail put an arm around An. "Then we'll go see him right now and put an end to his loneliness. Mamoru's final wish will be fulfilled."

\--

(1997)

Sailor Moon characters (C) Naoko Takeuchi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
